


Good Source of Potassium

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Challenge Evenings '15 minutes [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism, deaky is dtf, fellating a banana, the boys just watch, very much enjoying themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Deaky goes down and dirty on a banana while the boys watch on
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, preslash - Relationship
Series: Challenge Evenings '15 minutes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860706
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Good Source of Potassium

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: sex with food

"Hey Freddie," John said in a relaxed voice. Fred wasn't sure if it was just a few beers or something stronger like pot but John was relaxed and languid as he perched himself against their stacked amps.

"Hey Deaks, how are you?"

"Good, really good," John replied nodding slowly, "Would you like a banana?" It didn't sound like a regular offer, John sounded like he was desperate for Freddie to say yes, like it wasn't a snack but his life's work he was offering. He was even looking at him with pleading, puppy dog eyes. "They're a great source of potassium."

"Um, sure," Freddie replied easily enough, taking one from the bunch of four that John was holding out. He waited to see if anything else was forthcoming, if all of sudden the bassist might pour his heart out but no such luck. So Freddie just gave him an awkward wave and went to go see Mack. 

The German was on his side of the mixing booth fiddling with their tracks. "Got you did he?" Roger asked as he nudged his chin to the fruit in Freddie's hand. 

"Uh, yeah," Freddie unpeeled it, "Why, were the other two for you?"

"Do you know what that's about Freddie?" Brian insisted, was this somehow a... trick banana.

"No?" Freddie replied concerned as he took a bite, it at least didn't taste poisonous.

"Uhhhh," Crystal, Roger's roadie questioned as he entered the booth from the other side. "Do you uhh... need me to pick up some banana flavored condoms?"

"What?!" Brian and Roger exclaimed while Freddie turned his attention out from the soundproof booth and towards the window, where their bassist was... fellating a banana- and with quite a lot of talent Freddie could tell. Well that was something, Freddie doesn't think he's ever seen this side of Deaky but he wouldn't mind seeing more. The man looked hot like that, enthusiastic and cheeks pinked, wearing his regular very fitted jeans and a loose open white vest.

Freddie fidgeted crossing his legs. "Shame that his wife doesn't get to enjoy talents like those," Freddie finally commented as they all stared at the show in silence. 

"What do you think," Brian finally added, "Would be the woman equivalent. Like for cunnilingus I mean. Like a fruit too maybe? Like a mango."

"Could you," Roger turned around to stare down the guitarist who had a magazine conveniently covering his lap, "Shut up." 'Some of us are enjoying the show,' went unsaid but heard all the same. 

"That's not even an effective way to eat it," Brian continued, for once though Freddie was completely on Roger's side. Brian needed to shut up. 

All too tragically soon the banana was actually consumed and not just wetted and sheathed in his mouth. A sigh swept across the room, a sigh of disappointment. But then- Deaky reached for another banana from the bunch. Freddie deeply regretted eating one if it meant he was denying them more of this.

"I'll offer him whip cream to put on this one shall I?" Crystal offered again. They were quiet, it must be a miracle for not one of them made a peep. Must have been too afraid to say anything against such a tantalizing offer. 

The roadie just threw up his hands as he went to fetch the can, and maybe some lube. There was surely more than just his mouth one of those bananas could go. Maybe, hopefully, finally, eventually, they will get their shit together; even if it takes their 'quiet' 'meek' bassist to make it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Runningfortocome's writing challenge night, write something in 15 minutes matching the prompt


End file.
